


The fellowship of the lost ring

by IzzyvanIzzgy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chaos, Hangover, M/M, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyvanIzzgy/pseuds/IzzyvanIzzgy
Summary: A double wedding with all of his friends? A party planned by Gilbert? Ludwig knew this would go wrong- and Boy, was he right.





	The fellowship of the lost ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear Readers! I already wrote this story in German, but I decided to tranlslate it to English! I dedicate this story to my dear babe <3  
> I'm always happy for Feedback!

Ludwig let out a sigh. There was no way this could go right. Yeah, he trusted his friends (at least some of them), but then again, alcohol was involved. And Ludwig knew what this devilish drink could do to some of his friends.  
»Hey, bro, why the long face? Need some more beer?«  
Ludwig looked at his brother and sighed again.  
»I guess I’m just nervous«, Ludwig answered honestly.  
»Ha, of course you are! I mean, you’re getting married!«  
»But what if things go wrong?«  
»Oh, c’mon, you already fucked up the proposal- it can’t get any worse.«  
»Thank you, Gilbert.«  
But before Ludwig could give Gilbert more of his disappointed glances, Gilbert was already busy with something else.  
»We’re here!«  
Ludwig looked up, only to see the most happy face he had ever seen- next to the most annoyed one he had ever seen.  
»Antonio! My bro! My dude! My best man!«, Gilbert yelled and pulled Antonio in for a hug. »Can you believe it? I’m a groomsman!«  
»Well, I can’t. Whoever trusted you this much must be a fucking idiot«, was the response from Lovino.   
»Say, Lovi, darling, weren’t you the one who wanted Gilbert as-«  
»S-shut up«, Lovino muttered and headed to the table to greet his brother.  
Ludwig took a nip of his beer and tried to calm himself down.  
This was the start of a chaos, wasn’t it?  
»I’m sorry, I still don’t get it«, murmured Arthur. »Why the hell would you four marry at the same time? Why not having two seperate weddings?«  
Antonio shrugged.   
»Feliciano liked the idea«, Ludwig said, smiling softly at Feliciano.  
»But why?«  
Arthur could’nt understand it, and honestly, Ludwig couldn’t either, but as long Feliciano was happy…  
»Oh, come on Arthur, even if you’re worried, it’s too late anyways«, Antonio responded.  
Ah, yes.  
»The wedding is tomorrow.«  
»But in the evening«, Arthur complained.  
»Arthur, don’t try to find the logic, it’s not there«, Ivan said calmy and Arthur gave up.  
How could he forget Gilbert’s brilliant idea…  
A wedding during the night…  
His best ideas developed when he was drunk- at least that was what Francis said.  
The frenchman loved his idea since he heard the words „moonlight“ and „romantic“.  
Ludwig laughed.  
But that wasn’t even the worst of all- all Ludwig wanted was a small wedding with a few friends, maybe with Kiku and his brother, but Gilbert betrayed him.  
»It’s your last day of freedom! We gotta celebrate that!«  
And so Gilbert invited everyone he knew and planned this evening.  
Of course Alfred helped him- that must be the reason why all of them were sitting in this… fake casino.  
It’s the best Alfred could do, since Lovino and Feliciano wanted to celebrate in Italy- and so there was no option for Las Vegas.  
This fake casino was a strange place.  
There were many slots but also pictures of wine on the walls, there were bunny girls, but also elegant looking plants…  
It was a strange combination.  
But somehow fitting, considering this chaos.  
»So now that everyone’s here«, Gilbert said with a loud voice and stood up, »A toast for my brother, for my dear friend, for my best bro! Oh, and for Lovino, too.«  
Everyone laughed at Lovino’s annoyed face.  
»So let’s get this party started!«, Gilbert yelled, with Alfred and Antonio cheering in the background.  
Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad at all…

The next time Ludwig opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness.  
As he tried to get up, his head bumped against something.  
Was it…wood?  
Ludwig was confused.  
Where was he?  
He started to feel his surroundings, until he got the idea that he might be locked in somewhere.  
Ludwig knocked against the wood and pushed against it, until he fell out of a closet.  
He blinked a few times, then he realized that he indeed slept in a closet.  
Looking around him, he got even more confused- he didn’t know this place.  
At least the sun was shining, which meant he wasn’t already late to his wedding.  
»Feliciano?«  
There was no answer and nobody but Ludwig in this room.  
But why?  
That didn’t matter- there was a more important thing.  
He had to find the others.  
That couldn’t be so hard, right?


End file.
